


The Golden Boy And Mogar

by IrritatedEmpath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mavin, Team Nice Dynamite, There is a lil but of violence/blood mention but not explicit enough to warrant the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/pseuds/IrritatedEmpath
Summary: Gavin laughs, the sound too loud in the silent warehouse. the gun in his hand warm and still smoking. “You can’t touch me, Geoffray would have your heads!” His smile is huge and devilish





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on ao3! and ofc it's a mavin fic, anyway, hope you enjoy!<3

Gavin laughs, the sound too loud in the silent warehouse. the gun in his hand warm and still smoking. “You can’t touch me, Geoffray would have your heads!” His smile is huge and devilish, blood pooling toward his feet from the fresh corpse in front of him. “You’re fucking dead, I don’t give a fuck who your boss is.” A large man says, brass knuckles glinting in the dim lights. Gavin laughs and doesn’t even flinch when the brunette comes toward him. The man falls forward mid stride, his knee snapped the wrong way and reverberating a sickening sound through out the silence. Michael is standing on the brutes back, he sputters and coughs but can’t move with the pain in his leg and the shoes digging into his back. “Shit it’s Mogar, let’s get outta here.” A man in the group says and they all follow lead, not wanting to get on the lads bad side. “Gavin free is with me, So from now i’d steer clear.” The red head growls. “Michael! My lovely boi you came!” Gavin practically bounces toward him, stepping on the large mans head and wrapping his arms around the shorter boys neck happily. Michael can’t help the small smile that plays on his bright pink lips, even if he is trying to sound angry “you’re fucking dumb.” Gavin kisses Michaels freckled cheek energetically “you saved me Michael.” The blonde chirps happily. Michael lets out a frustrated huff though his nose “you had a fuckin gun! You coulda fucking done that yourself!” Gavin sputters and laughs, nuzzling the red heads cheek roughly. Michael picks the squirmy brit up and carries him to the black and green car just outside of the grimy warehouse. Gavin kisses him the entire ride home.


End file.
